


The Problem with Open Windows

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, light humor, pre-slash stetopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: Anyone can come through them.





	The Problem with Open Windows

The full moon poured in through the window, painting a streak of light across Chris’s bed. He lay there, content under its beam, as his aching joints melted in lethargy. 

The moon didn’t tempt him the way it tempted Peter, it didn’t bathe him in warmth, it didn’t grant him fur or extra strength, it was nothing to him, save or a mistress that stole his love away for one night a month, and yet he couldn’t hate it, not when it made such a pretty sight. He watched it for some time, one arm under his pillow to prop up his head.

The brush outside began to move. The bushes that lined the backyard rustled. It was hard to see, even with all the generous light. At first, he thought it was the wind, but the wind blew a different direction.

A lone figure, long, dark, and sleek darted across the lawn straight towards the window.

Chris reached for his gun.

The creature rose up against the sill, nails scrabbling on the wood. Its ears swiveled back and forth, the familiar outline of its wolfish head was lined in silver.

Chris sighed and lowered his gun.

“You gave me a heart attack.”

Peter, or rather the wolf version of him, tilted his head.

“Are you coming in or not?” 

Peter raised up and looked both ways. He leaned closer, through the window, but paused and waited with his eyes fixed on Chris.

“Oh, now you feel guilty? Couple months too late for that, bud. Get in.”

With an awkward, gangling jump Peter scrambled up and over the sill. His tail smacked against the window as he flopped inside the room and landed with a thump. A second later and he was up on the bed, nosing at the sheets.

Hot, bitter breath brushed over Chris’s face as a wet tongue lapped his cheek.

“Oh, stop it,” Chris said, pushing him back by his chest. He slung one arm around his wolf partners neck and pressed his nose into the fur, catching the soft scents of dirt and grass that lingered over him.

His fur was softer than usual, with a lack of the usual debris. In the morning, when the exhaustion left his bones he would have to tease Peter for his baby fluff.

“You’re getting old, you used to be able to jump that no problem.”

The wolf snorted and flopped down on his side, tail thwacking happily against Chris’s leg.

Chris yawned and laid his head back on the pillow.

A cold nose pressed against his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, buddy.”

He closed his eyes and let sleep slowly overtake him as he listened to the sound of the wolf’s breathing next to him. He had almost drifted off, one hand still stroking Peter’s flank, when his bedroom door slammed open.

“STILES!”

Chris jumped. He opened his eyes as a man in the doorway flicked on the light.

Peter stood there, eyes burning bright red, his clawed hand held the doorknob, his fangs just poking out above his lips. He wore only a pair of black jeans that left his mud-caked feet exposed.

Chris looked to his side where the other wolf still lay. In the cold light he could see it was about the furthest thing from Peter a creature could be. Instead of cold blue eyes and black fur he had warm chocolate iris’s and a tawny body flecked with white. Its ears flattened back against its scalp and let out a low whine.

“Get out of my bed!” Peter stood to the side and jabbed his finger in the direction of the living room. “Out! Now!” 

The wolf scrambled off the sheets, tail tucked, and ran past Peter’s legs.

Peter followed, leaving the door open wide.

“My husband Stiles? _Really_?”

Nails scrabbled across the living room floor.

“You told me to follow my instincts!” came a new voice.

“Not into my house!”

“I couldn’t help it! My wolf wanted-“

“I swear to god one more word from you and your wolf is going to want a fucking veterinarian! Out!”

“Okay! Okay! Okay!”

A second later and there was another scuffling, a low growl, and the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut.

Peter marched back into the room. His eyes softened as he fell onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow. A low, rumbling stream of growls came from his mouth.

“You want to explain what that was about?” Chris asked, raising a brow.

“Did he pee on anything?”

“What? No.”

“Good,” Peter grunted. He peered up at him with one, red eye.

“That’s Stiles. He’s my beta.”

“Ah. The one you don’t like?”

“The one I don’t like.” 

“Great snuggler,” said Chris, laying back down.

Peter snarled. “He should keep his paws to himself.”

“Not like you were here to take his place.”

“Its my place.” Peter scooted closer, his head resting between his pillow and Chris’s. “I can still hear him snuffling around outside.”

“What does he want?”

“Things he can’t have.”

Peter’s eyes flashed, the blue bled into a dirty red.

Chris grinned. “Someone’s jealous.” 

“If he comes back I’m biting him in his ass. You won’t think he’s so cute then.”

Chris laughed and patted Peter on his cheek. Some of the stubble was starting to poke through, turning his smooth jaw to bristles.

“Rest assured, I only have eyes for you.”

“Good,” Peter huffed.

“My arm’s, however, are all his. He’s so soft. You should invite him for dinner.”

“Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please leave a comment. They are like warm hugs <3


End file.
